


Daylight

by emme



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Headcanon Accepted, Introspection, Parenthood, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emme/pseuds/emme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si diceva che Jaime Lannister, erede della casata dei Leoni, avesse perduto gli artigli e le zanne, irretito da una vergine misteriosa che lo aveva condotto verso più remoti angoli del mondo, laddove si nutriva della sua linfa vitale per poter vivere per sempre.</p>
<p>[Post saga - What if]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

**Autore:** Emme **  
 **Fandom:**  **Game of Thrones  
 **Titolo:**  Daylight   
 **Personaggi:** Jaime, Brienne, OC  
 **Riassunto:** Si diceva che Jaime Lannister, erede della casata dei Leoni, avesse perduto gli artigli e le zanne, irretito da una vergine misteriosa che lo aveva condotto verso più remoti angoli del mondo, laddove si nutriva della sua linfa vitale per poter vivere per sempre.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word:** 3200 circa   
 **Generi:**  Introspettivo, fluff. Tanto fluff. Troppo fluff.  
 **Avvisi:**  What if grosso come una casa.  
 **Note#1:** Sono perfettamente consapevole del fatto che in questa storia Jaime è OOC. E forse lo è anche Brienne.  
L’ho scritta solo perché ho dei gravi problemi al mio cuore di fangirl – e al cervello, naturalmente – e pensare ad un lieto fine mi rende meno depressa.  
Vi state accingendo a leggere una cosa priva di senso e con così tanto fluff che per riprendermi dovrò ammazzare almeno sei personaggi. Siete sicuri di voler continuare?  
 **Note#2:**  questa storia appartiene moralmente a [MedusaNoir](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=85659), [Luthien](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=2239), [Roxar](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=31966), [Geilie](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=42354), [Lady Hawke](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=1742), [FinnAndTera](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=108076) ed [Eterea](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=132377). E probabilmente anche ad un sacco di altra gente, visto quanto sto sfracassando i cosiddetti continuando a blaterare su questa coppia giorno e notte. **  
Beta:** Geilie, che ha aweggiato un sacco betando questa storia e io non posso che riderne tanto.

 

**Daylight**

_On a hilltop, on a sky-rise_ __  
like a firstborn child  
and at full tilt, and in full flight  
defeat darkness, breaking daylight  
 **Daylight – Coldplay**

Chi ancora si ricordava di lui diceva per lo più che fosse stato esiliato dopo la fine della guerra, perché la Regina dei Draghi era magnanima, ma non stupida, e non avrebbe rischiato il trono tenendosi al fianco un traditore di quella fama.  
Altre voci, sparute, dicevano che era partito in missione per quella stessa Regina e sarebbe tornato soltanto dopo molti anni, vecchio e ingrigito, riportando tesori dai quattro angoli del mondo.  
Altri ancora preferivano la storia della sua penosa morte tra le fiamme che avevano raso al suolo la Fortezza Rossa, il giorno in cui Daenerys l’aveva conquistata. Era morto abbracciato al cadavere esangue di quella sorella con la quale aveva perpetrato il più orrendo dei delitti, sembrava.  
E infine – ed era la storia che a Jaime piaceva di più – si diceva che alla fine della guerra fosse fuggito con una vergine che aveva condotto alla perdizione e che, per quell’ennesimo delitto, la Madre lo avesse maledetto per l’eternità. Di lui si erano perdute le tracce da quel momento in avanti.  
Suo fratello Tyrion – che quasi ogni mese riceveva un corvo proveniente dall’isola di Tarth – aveva riso fino a farsi uscire il vino dal naso quando gli avevano comunicato quell’ennesima diceria e da quel giorno, quando rispondeva alle lettere del fratello, amava appellarlo con ironico affetto “Sterminatore di Vergini”, cosa di cui Brienne non era mai stata troppo entusiasta, ma che rendeva Jaime assurdamente divertito.  
Ed era divertito anche in quel momento, mentre tentava un affondo contro il corpo longilineo di una giovinetta. Si trovava nel recinto che utilizzava per gli allenamenti di spada, una costruzione ampia, fatta di neve e terra battuta che a fine giornata si trasformava in una fanghiglia marrone, scivolosa e infida. A sovrastare lui e la sua avversaria c’era la fortezza di Tarth, il luogo in cui viveva, la sua casa.  
La ragazza, attenta ad ogni sua mossa, si spostò con un grido di trionfo, saltando agilmente sopra un ceppo e rispondendo colpo su colpo senza apparente fatica.  
Il sole brillò attraverso le nubi cariche di neve e Jaime fu lieto del suo tiepido calore sulla pelle arrossata del volto.  
L’inverno era ben lontano dal concludersi, ma niente gli impediva di apprezzare quei brevi momenti in cui la primavera non sembrava più un miraggio così distante.  
Ruotò su se stesso, giocando con l’elsa della spada di legno che impugnava, intrecciò i propri passi sulla neve battuta del recinto e si trovò esattamente nella posizione in cui aveva programmato di trovarsi: con il sole alle spalle.  
Davanti a lui la ragazza non sembrava essersi resa conto della mossa che l’uomo aveva appena compiuto e gongolava, con i suoi occhi azzurri accesi di malizia e i capelli biondi sparsi sulla fronte, sfuggiti alla treccia che la sua Septa le aveva acconciato quella mattina.  
Non aveva lineamenti particolarmente belli, ma nemmeno particolarmente brutti: era una ragazzina assolutamente nella norma, con le ginocchia ossute e le braccia forti, ben lontana dal poter essere considerata una donna, ma ormai troppo grande per essere solo una bambina.  
Jaime attese con calma fino a che non percepì sulla sua schiena il riverbero del sole. A quel punto la invitò ad attaccare con un gesto del volto. Dovevano concludere in fretta: nella sua folta barba bionda si stavano già incastrando fiocchi di neve ed era ormai giunta l’ora di rientrare.  
La ragazzina si fece avanti con un grido di battaglia che lo fece sorridere, lui si scostò, il sole le inondò la faccia, lei inciampò e Jaime le batté il piatto della lama di legno sul sedere, ridendo.  
«Non vale!» saltò su lei, spolverandosi gli abiti dalla neve che vi si era appena depositata. «Hai barato.»  
Jaime le passò una mano sulla testa, per tirarle indietro i capelli e poterla guardare bene negli occhi.  
«Cosa ti dice sempre tua madre?»  
Lei roteò gli occhi, scocciata, ma rispose: «Che in uno scontro armato si lotta per la vita.»  
«E che cosa ti dico sempre io?»  
«Che si deve usare ogni mezzo per battere l’avversario.»  
«Esatto.»  
«Alla mamma non piace... lei dice che bisogna combattere con onore.»  
Jaime ridacchiò: «E morire con onore, certo» non aggiunse altro a tal proposito e bloccò ogni ulteriore replica da parte della fanciulla: «Non credi anche tu che sia arrivato il momento di rientrare?» le chiese, ben intenzionato a non iniziare una discussione che lo avrebbe portato a domandarsi chi, tra lui e Brienne, avesse un influsso peggiore su sua figlia.  
Lei non ebbe modo di rispondere, però, perché la voce acuta di Arianne richiamò la sua attenzione: «Alysanne!»   
La bambina era in piedi davanti alla porta delle stalle, aveva il pollice piantato in bocca e uno dei suoi animali di pezza ben saldo nell’altra mano: le zampe strusciavano sul terreno, spazzando via terra, fieno e neve fangosa.  
«Alysanne, vieni a giocare?» continuò la bimba, gridando senza nemmeno togliersi dalla bocca il dito.  
Alysanne aveva ormai tredici anni e aveva smesso di giocare con le sue sorelle minori da qualche tempo, com’era giusto che fosse, ma Arianne era la sua preferita – nonostante avesse appena compiuto quattro anni – e non le avrebbe detto di no per niente al mondo.  
Abbandonò la spada di legno piantandola in un mucchio di neve fresca, abbandonò suo padre e si precipitò a prendere la sorella in braccio per riportarla al caldo della fortezza in cui di certo ci sarebbe stata Brienne ad attenderle.  
«Padre» lo richiamò un’altra voce alle sue spalle, distogliendolo dall’osservazione delle sue due figlie che rientravano in casa.  
Jaime si voltò, riconoscendo subito il tono pacato di Catelyn, e fece appena in tempo a fare un passo indietro quando una freccia gli passò di fianco, andando a inchiodarsi in uno dei paletti del recinto.  
Chi aveva tirato era la sua secondogenita, di circa dieci anni, gli occhi verdi velati di una malinconia che solo sua madre comprendeva fino in fondo, il corpo tozzo e troppo grande per la sua età e la mira migliore che Jaime avesse mai visto.  
Sulle sue spalle, ancorata ai capelli biondi della sorella, sedeva un’altra bambina, di non più di cinque anni. Brienne aveva insistito per chiamarla Sansa, come sua zia, e Jaime non si era opposto. Sansa, ancora così piccola e delicata, possedeva già tutta la bellezza della sua defunta sorella Cersei e, proprio come Cersei, si trascinava dietro ovunque andasse la sua gemella Joanna, molto meno piccola e delicata, a giudicare da come stava tentando di estrarre dal legno la freccia che Catelyn aveva appena scoccato.  
Jaime osservò quel branco di figlie dagli occhi chiari e i capelli biondi, tutte diverse l’una dall’altra, tutte che lo chiamavano “padre”, che si arrampicavano sulla sua schiena, che insistevano perché insegnasse loro a duellare, a tirare con l’arco, a cacciare, a cavalcare.  
Joanna corse ai suoi piedi, aggrappandosi ai suoi pantaloni inzaccherati di fango e neve sciolta, e guardò verso l’alto, sorridendo e mostrando come, tra quei denti grandi che si ritrovava, ne mancassero ben tre.  
«Padre, ci sono le tartine al limone!» esclamò , già dimentica della freccia che ancora non era riuscita a estrarre.  
A quell’incombenza pensò Catelyn, che, ben attenta a non lasciar cadere la sorella che trasportava in giro come un cavallo trasporta il proprio cavaliere, si chinò in avanti e la strattonò. Fu a Sansa che poi l’affido, la quale la accolse tra le mani come una sacra reliquia.  
Jaime raccolse da terra la burrascosa gemella – non avevano ancora capito se somigliasse di più a lui o a Brienne, una Brienne spensierata e felice, naturalmente – e se la mise sulle spalle come un sacco di patate. La bambina rise quando i suoi capelli andarono a coprirle il volto come un velo dorato e Jaime la scosse un po’, tanto per vedere se avrebbe riso di più.   
Quando finalmente rientrarono nella fortezza aveva iniziato a nevicare sul serio e le bambine sembravano intirizzite. Jaime si diresse subito nel salone in cui a volte si riunivano tutti insieme, per mangiare e raccontare per l’ennesima volta la storia di come aveva perso la mano.  
Jaime la cambiava ogni volta, ma Brienne era sempre presente, in ogni versione del racconto.  
Era presente anche quel giorno, vestita in azzurro con uno degli abiti più semplici che si potessero trovare. Preferiva ancora girare vestita da uomo, ma per la Signora di Tarth non era più un comportamento consono.  
In compenso abbigliava tutta la sua numerosa prole con gli abiti più comodi che conoscesse: pantaloni, casacche pesanti che sconfiggessero il gelo senza impedire i movimenti e morbidi stivali che permettessero loro di correre, saltare e farsi del male come più desideravano.  
Alysanne e Arianne sedevano a terra: la più grande aveva costruito una fortezza con le sedie di legno e vi aveva posto di guardia uno dei pupazzi di Arianne. Adesso stavano combattendo la battaglia campale che avrebbe loro permesso di impossessarsi del castello.  
Tra di loro zampettava Galladon, sbavando, ridendo e non comprendendo assolutamente niente di quello che gli succedeva attorno.  
Jaime lasciò andare Joanna, che già scalpitava per unirsi alle sue sorelle, e Catelyn fece finalmente scendere dalle proprie spalle Sansa, la quale le prese la mano e non si allontanò di un millimetro dalla sua grande, confortante presenza.  
Brienne, che stava osservando i giochi dei suoi figli, sollevò lo sguardo e gli sorrise.  
Galladon si accorse allora dell’entrata del padre e, abbandonando immediatamente la presa su un giocattolo di legno che stava succhiando con gioia feroce, si precipitò verso di lui, gattonando come se ne andasse della propria vita.  
Jaime sollevò da terra il suo unico figlio maschio e si chiese che cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui, con ben cinque sorelle con cui dover convivere.   
«Ti daranno del filo da torcere» gli comunicò, mentre il bimbo gorgogliava insensatezze e rideva con la sua bocca senza denti.  
«Venite a mangiare qualcosa» ordinò Brienne quando finalmente tutte le sue figlie sembravano essersi riunite in un unico luogo, sporche, piene di lividi, i capelli in disordine, gli abiti sgualciti e la gioia sui volti.  
Si sedettero tutti a tavola, tranne Galladon, naturalmente, che continuò a girare libero per la stanza, esplorando anfratti tenebrosi e innocui giocattoli da assaggiare.  
Alysanne si avventò per prima sulle tartine al limone, esattamente come una vera lady sa di non dover fare. Ma né lui né Brienne stavano crescendo la loro prole per rendere tutte delle vere lady, quindi ignorarono il suo comportamento.  
L’unica che ben presto avrebbe preteso di indossare gonne e sottogonne era forse Sansa, il che non lo stupiva affatto.  
«Com’è andata la lezione di oggi, Alysanne?» domandò Brienne alla figlia maggiore.  
La ragazza lanciò uno sguardo severo verso suo padre. «Mi ha sconfitto» ammise con vergogna.  
«Per ben tre volte» confermò Jaime masticando e controllando che Joanna non soffocasse nel tentativo di infilarsi in bocca quanto più pane riusciva.  
Brienne allungò una mano e ripulì la faccia di Arianne dai residui di glassa al limone.  
«Ma ha barato!» protestò Alysanne con veemenza.  
«Nostro padre non bara» si inalberò Catelyn, che parlava poco, ma che in suo padre vedeva l’eroe che popolava ogni singola storia di avventura. Jaime non era ancora stato in grado di spezzare quell’illusione e Brienne non vedeva quale fosse il motivo per farlo.  
«Tu non c’eri, quindi non lo puoi sapere. Tu e il tuo stupido arco!»  
Sansa allungò una manina bianca e delicata e diede un pizzicotto alla sorella maggiore: «Non parlare così a Cat» disse e lo disse in modo talmente oltraggiato, come una Regina che ordina l’eliminazione di uno scarafaggio che offende la sua vista, che Jaime dovette nascondere un sorriso dietro la barba.  
Accanto a lui Joanna iniziò a tirare calci sotto il tavolo, senza alcun apparente motivo e soprattutto del tutto disinteressata a chi colpiva.  
Il momento di pace era durato ben poco, come Jaime era ormai abituato a notare.  
Brienne scosse la testa e li lasciò liberi come cuccioli di cani che giocano tra di loro in mezzo al cortile.  
Una scena del genere era per lui estranea e bellissima. I giorni della sua infanzia erano stati popolati da ordini, lezioni, fughe segrete con sua sorella, lacrime silenziose versate da Tyrion, giochi quieti e mai chiassosi ai quali Cersei non prendeva mai parte.  
Immaginava che per Brienne quella vita fosse estranea tanto quanto lo era per lui: tutti i suoi fratelli erano morti in giovane età e che i suoi figli ne portassero i nomi era una magra consolazione.  
Osservò la donna che aveva sposato, quella brutta donna dal coraggio indomito e dalle virtù nascoste, e si chiese – non per la prima volta – se davvero lui, lo Sterminatore di Re, si meritasse quella vita di dorato esilio a Tarth.  
Una volta, mille anni prima, Cersei gli aveva chiesto con profonda ironia cosa avrebbe scelto tra lei e Castel Granito –  _quella roccia_ , l’aveva chiamata – e Jaime aveva scelto lei, condannando così la propria esistenza e la propria libertà.  
Brienne non gli aveva mai posto l’alternativa. Brienne avrebbe accettato qualsiasi cosa perché Brienne lo possedeva davvero, corpo e anima, in un modo del tutto diverso da come l’aveva posseduto Cersei.  
Cersei non gli aveva lasciato alcuna scelta, Brienne l’aveva aiutato a compierla.  
Quattordici anni prima, quando la guerra si era finalmente conclusa, quando aveva potuto congedarsi da Daenerys Targaryen con tutti i propri debiti pagati, aveva accompagnato Brienne, la Vergine di Tarth, al porto in cui l’attendeva una nave per tornare da suo padre.  
Quando avevano cavalcato insieme per quella che Jaime credeva sarebbe stata l’ultima volta, immersi nella prima neve di quel lungo inverno, non aveva la minima idea di che cosa avrebbe fatto della propria vita da lì in avanti. Tyrion aveva Sansa, aveva Lannisport, aveva Castel Granito – perché davvero, Jaime non voleva quel sasso, non più di quanto in quel momento della sua esistenza avrebbe voluto Cersei –, aveva una vita da vivere. Ma lui? Cos’era lui?  
Non aveva mai creduto di poter sopravvivere alla guerra e quindi non si era nemmeno soffermato a fare progetti.  
Si era limitato ad accompagnare Brienne per l’ultimo viaggio che avrebbero intrapreso insieme e non vedeva nient’altro che il buio davanti a sé.  
L’aveva guardata imbarcarsi verso la sua isola di zaffiro, l’aveva guardata che si voltava indietro per salutarlo. «Addio, Ser Jaime» aveva letto sulle sue labbra.  
 _Non questa volta_ , aveva pensato allora, ricordando un vestito rosa al limite del ridicolo e un orso che ruggiva. Jaime era un uomo d’azione, più che di parole, ma soprattutto Jaime non si fermava a pensare.  
Era salito anche lui su quella nave e aveva fatto di Tarth la sua nuova casa, della Vergine di Tarth la sua sposa – ed era stata una lunga lotta, per convincerla – e della sua vita qualcosa che valesse la pena portare avanti.  
I bambini si erano susseguiti nel corso degli anni e per Jaime, che mai aveva creduto di poter essere davvero un padre, lo stringere le mani della moglie mentre dava alla luce ciò che insieme erano riusciti a costruire era diventato il ricordo più pacifico a cui riusciva a pensare. E ci pensava a lungo, nelle notti in cui non riusciva a scacciare gli incubi della sua vita passata.  
«Prima o poi ci chiederà di mandarla a corte.»  
La voce di Brienne lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri e Jaime capì perfettamente a chi si riferisse.  
Alysanne era la loro primogenita e la tradizione voleva che si recasse a corte per essere cresciuta come dama di compagnia di una delle lady di rango più elevato e – perché no? – magari anche della Regina.  
Jaime ridacchiò: «Sarà un vero scandalo: chiederà immediatamente di entrare a far parte della Guardia della Regina.»   
«Se assomiglia a te, come pare che sia, sarà davvero inevitabile» commentò Brienne, pensierosa.  
«Potremmo mandare Sansa» interloquì Jaime, osservando come la bambina esigesse di essere eletta principessa del castello (di sedie) e la gemella rispondesse a quella richiesta lanciandole addosso briciole di pane appiccicose di limone.   
Brienne raccolse da terra Galladon, che piagnucolava aggrappato al tessuto azzurro del suo vestito, e se lo pose sulle ginocchia, sorridendogli e cercando di farlo divertire.  
Sua moglie non sorrideva spesso – forse aveva disimparato a farlo da così tanto tempo che nemmeno quella mandria di bambini che gridava attorno a lei riusciva a riportarle la gioia sul volto – ma con Galladon non riusciva a trattenersi.  
Jaime incrociò le gambe e decise per l’ennesima volta che no, non si meritava tutto quello.  
«Padre!» miagolò Arianne, camminando verso di lui con il naso colante e gli occhi lucidi, «Joanna mi ha fatto male!»  
«Spero che tu l’abbia morsa, allora» le suggerì Jaime, chinandosi in avanti per strizzarle un occhio.  
La bambina immediatamente ritrovò il sorriso e ne seguì una lunga battaglia di pizzichi e morsi che soltanto la calma granitica di Catelyn riuscì a sedare.  
«Non possiamo mandare Sansa» rispose Brienne, per nulla turbata dalla lunga interruzione. «È troppo delicata e non credo che allontanarla da Joanna sia un bene.»  
«Hanno solo cinque anni, non puoi saperlo» replicò Jaime. Brienne sapeva che lui avrebbe cercato in tutti i modi di non rendere dipendenti l’una dall’altra le due gemelle e ne conosceva fin troppo la ragione. Ma erano talmente diverse e circondate da così tante altre figure familiari che la loro madre non temeva sul serio un attaccamento morboso come quello che aveva legato Jaime e Cersei.  
«Mandiamo Galladon, allora» scherzò Brienne, riportando gli occhi sul più giovane dei suoi figli, che allungava le mani grassocce per afferrarle i capelli e portarseli alla bocca: il suo passatempo preferito.  
Jaime stava ancora ridendo di fronte a quella ipotesi quando entrò la Septa che si occupava delle loro figlie maggiori, per ricordare loro che Alysanne e Catelyn avevano lezione con il Maestro.  
Le ragazzine si allontanarono di malavoglia, abbandonando i più piccoli a quei giochi che ben presto sarebbero state troppo grandi per fare.  
Le tre bambine, senza le sorelle maggiori a vegliare su di loro e a intrattenerle, si precipitarono sui loro genitori.  
«Raccontaci di nuovo della mano, padre!» lo supplicò Joanna.  
«Raccontaci di quando sei salito sulla nave con la mamma» chiese invece Sansa, posando una mano sull’avambraccio di Brienne.  
«Raccontaci dei draghi!» pretese invece Arianne, sedendosi ai suoi piedi.  
Jaime sospirò, afflitto, ma tutti in quella stanza sapevano perfettamente che di afflitto, in Jaime Lannister, c’era davvero poco.  
Giravano varie voci su dove lo Sterminatore di Re fosse finito, dopo la guerra.  
Giravano voci assurde, che lo vedevano come missionario in terra straniera, messaggero delle voci dei Sette Dei ai popoli barbari. Voci che lo descrivevano come prigioniero a vita nelle segrete della – ormai ricostruita – Fortezza Rossa. Voci che accusavano suo fratello di averlo ucciso per prendersi l’eredità di Tywin Lannister.   
Quelle che più si avvicinavano alla verità erano anche quelle meno ascoltate: si diceva che Jaime Lannister, erede della casata dei Leoni, avesse perduto gli artigli e le zanne, irretito da una vergine misteriosa che lo aveva condotto verso più remoti angoli del mondo, laddove si nutriva della sua linfa vitale per poter vivere per sempre.  
Mentre Jaime raccontava alle sue tre figlie più piccole di come aveva dato in pegno al Guerriero la propria mano della spada in modo che il Dio vincesse la guerra per la Regina dei Draghi, pensò che le voci che giravano su di lui avrebbero pure potuto continuare a girare per il resto della sua vita e anche oltre.  
Con gli occhi di Brienne che lo osservavano con quieta serenità, aveva finalmente cessato di dare ascolto a ciò che il mondo credeva di sapere di lui.  
Con gli occhi dei suoi figli che lo fissavano con orgoglio e adorazione, aveva finalmente cessato di essere lo Sterminatore di Re.

 

**Note finali:**  
Ho riempito Jaime di figlie femmine, sì. *ride da sola*  
Visto che sono consapevole del fatto che si capisce ben poco di chi sia chi, in questa storia, ecco un breve riassunto: **Alysanne** , primogenita di circa tredici anni che è la copia sputata di Jaime;  **Catelyn** , secondogenita di circa 10 anni, quella che fisicamente assomiglia di più a Brienne, tranne per gli occhi che sono di Jaime;  **Sansa**  e **Joanna** , le gemelle di circa cinque anni, la prima è l’unica delle loro figlie a comportarsi davvero come una bambina e non come un maschiaccio, la seconda è una bestiaccia che morde la gente;  **Arianne** , di circa quattro anni, che adora la sorella maggiore e ama gi animali di pezza; infine  **Galladon** , l’unico figlio maschio, che sbava un sacco e che bho, avrà un anno di vita, circa.  
Alysanne, Arianne e Galladon sono i nomi dei fratelli di Brienne, morti tutti in giovane età (non l’ho inventato io, esistono davvero).  
Sansa e Catelyn... non ve lo sto nemmeno a dire.  
Joanna è il nome della madre di Jaime.  
Sì, lo so, questa storia è una follia, ma ho trovato un prompt su una community a tema Jaime/Brienne e non ho saputo resistere nello strafare.  
Questo è il prompt:  _Brienne or Jaime giving sword-fighting lessons/training with their teenage child_.  
Potevano avere un solo figlio, questi due? Io direi di no.  
Picchiatemi pure, me lo merito. *scompare avvolta in una nuvola di fluff*

In ultimo vorrei dire che questa storia è un sacco dovuta all’influsso venefico di Lady Hawke, la quale, ai personaggi (reali o fittizzi) che ama, ritiene giusto appioppare mandrie di figlie femmine. Soprattutto a Tom Hiddleston e a Richard Armitage, se ve lo state chiedendo.

Concludo rendendovi partecipi di [questa cosa](http://always-and-completely-otp.tumblr.com/post/73133675000/smoucan-and-here-we-have-all-the) adorabilissima (che non ha ispirato la storia, l’ho trovata dopo, ma awwww!).


End file.
